


When lust takes over.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one play on Kim and Franky's first encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When lust takes over.

“Whose visiting you today?” the slim prisoner opposite Franky asked her hesitantly, looking for something to say. The two of them had been in this stupid room for more than twenty minutes. That twenty minutes Kim had tried not to stare. She hadn’t had much to do with Franky since she’d been bought in but she’d heard a lot. Kim looked quiet, but she had her ear to the ground. The things she heard about Franky, the fights, the drugs, the overall bad reputation should have scared her, but combined with her savvy good looks, they only excited Kim more.  
Franky looked at her, “Nobody if this wait’s anything to go by.”  
Kim nodded and went back to pacing the room.  
“How about you?” Kim was surprised to see Franky was still looking at her. Looking at her with…interest? Her teeth were biting her lower lip and her head was slightly cocked to the side.  
Kim shrugged, “Just a mate.”  
“Drugs?” Franky asked.  
Kim’s eyes flitted to the floor before they silently answered Franky with a glance.   
Franky raised her eyebrows, “Jacs?”  
Kim looked away, wanting out of the conversation she had started. Jacs would kill her if she gave her name to Franky of all people. The truth was Kim hated this place. The other blocks seemed to be relatively “happy”, but Jacs just used her as a drug mule and whatever else she needed. She knew Franky wasn’t much better, but at least, from the rumours, Franky protected her own. There seemed to be some kind of mutual respect (kind of) between her and her women.  
Franky approached Kim, “Jacs is a blind old bat if she’s only using you to carry drugs,” her tongue swiped her lower lip quickly, smirking.  
Kim raised her eyes to meet Franky’s, she was close enough to smell now and damn, this woman even smelt dangerous. She smiled back. What else could she do with Franky looking at her like that? Measuring her up with those eyes while looking at her like she was a piece of meat she wanted to tear into?

And she did. Within seconds she had Kim pinned to the wall. It was Kim who initiated the kiss, and she knew she’d been set up; she’d heard about Franky’s power games too. But at that point, she didn’t care, hands pinned above her head she launched forward pressing her lips and tongue and teeth and everything against Franky’s, who responded just as enthusiastically. It had been months since she’d had a good screw; they weren’t many out women in here and she had to admit she missed the closeness of another woman. Hell, she missed the touch of another woman. She let Kim’s wrists go and pulled up Kim’s top.  
“Someone might come in,” Kim gasped out.  
Franky grinned, “What are they going to do? We’re already in prison,” she traced her lips over Kim’s body. She felt so light, and when she looked up at Kim’s little smile, she knew this wouldn’t be a one off, that smile was just so damn sweet waiting to be turned into a gasping, laboured, breathless mess. And Franky was more than happy to be the one to do it. 

It was only a pity the guards did finally return. Neither Kim nor Franky were allowed to see their visitors that day, but neither could feel that the day had been a complete write off.


End file.
